Cat Fight
by xGuYnEeZ-PuNk-NaNaShIx
Summary: This new girl comes to Izumi's school. SHe's a threat to Izumi. How far will their battle last? IzumiKouzumi loves beware!


Nanashi:  
Hey folks! This is my third fic. I didn't feel like ending the others but hey-3rd times the charm-right? Right. I understand some of you people are confused???? Well deal! But, being the super fantastic person that I am-I will try to make things clearer. This chapter has screen names. Here they are now. (I'm sorry about the sucky twin s/nz but I couldn't help it. @_@  
  
C0Ld_N07_D4rK-Koji D4rKxN07xc0lD-Kouichi GoGgL3_H34d_Th3_4-Takuya ThUnD3rM4GiC-JP ChIbIxIc3xP3Rs0n-Tommy BuTt3rFlY+ChIcK-Izumi  
  
Ya ummm.Izumi lovers beware, Kozumi lovers beware. This is about a new GUYANESE girl who comes to school. (No she's not me-If she was-she wouldn't be doing all these amazing things like playing-ooo dun wanna ruin the surprise!  
  
The thing that everyone hates-Disclaimer: I don't....I don't.....awww man I don't wanna do this-lol. All right, all right-Idontowndigimon! There-yey I said it!  
  
--------------------------------------------*------------------------------- --------------  
  
DiGi ChOs3N PpLz (3xclusive) Chat  
  
C0Ld_N07_D4rK has entered the chat room.  
  
C0Ld_N07_D4rK: Sup  
  
D4rKxN07xc0lD has enterd the chat room.  
  
D4rKxN07xc0lD: Double dat????  
  
BuTt3rFlY+ChIcK has entered the chat room.  
  
BuTt3rFlY+ChIcK: Stop it with the twin jokes-it makes me wanna puke! Ugh!  
  
GoGgL3_H34d_Th3_4 has entered the chat room  
  
GoGgL3_H34d_Th3_4: Betcha all a dolla Tom will be the last to arrive  
  
BuTt3rFlY+ChIcK: Ya *laugh* Why do we bother to invite him?¿  
  
D4rKxN07xc0lD: Because he's our friend...rite Koji?  
  
C0Ld_N07_D4rK: Rite....  
  
ThUnD3rM4GiC has entered the chat room. (Woops-almost forgot about him)  
  
ThUnD3rM4GiC:what ever happened to hello?????  
  
All (just to save time): Hello *pissed*  
  
ChIbIxIc3xP3Rs0n has entered the chat room.  
  
ChIbIxIc3xP3Rs0n: Hello to you all too..  
  
GoGgL3_H34d_Th3_4: Oi! Umm...'ey Tom  
  
BuTt3rFlY+ChIcK: Oh ya...hey..Sooooo Whose goin to the multi-culture thingie  
  
All: Meeeeeee  
  
BuTt3rFlY+ChIcK: Alritey...why? I mean who wants to go to some boring old thing like that anyway? All we need to know is Japanese hist. Rite? My parents r making me go!!!!!  
  
D4rKxN07xc0lD: I dunno about that....  
  
C0Ld_N07_D4rK: Ya we better get going- the concert things in ½ hr.  
  
C0Ld_N07_D4rK has left the chat.  
  
D4rKxN07xc0lD has left the chat.  
  
BuTt3rFlY+ChIcK: /e they r so weird-rite Takuya? I better get goin...Pe@ce  
  
BuTt3rFlY+ChIcK has left the chat.  
  
ChIbIxIc3xP3Rs0n: Awww man! I didn't even get to talk...  
  
ThUnD3rM4GiC: Me neither  
  
GoGgL3_H34d_Th3_4: Ya that didn't last long. Stupid concert------ well......see ya laterz  
  
GoGgL3_H34d_Th3_4 has left the chat.  
  
ThUnD3rM4GiC has left the chat  
  
ChIbIxIc3xP3Rs0n has left the chat.  
  
----------------------------------------------*----------------------------- -------------  
  
School Auditorium  
  
"Oh freak! It's so packed! Man-wussup with this?" Takuya looked around the auditorium.  
  
"We could always stand." Kouichi shrugged, "It couldn't hurt."  
  
"Oh no!" Izumi shook her finger. "See this skirt? I am wearing it 'cause I'm going to show some leg! I need to sit down!"  
  
"You mean more than you're all ready showing?" JP drooled. Izumi smacked him. "Loser! Why didn't we leave you behind with the chess club!"  
  
"Hey!" JP said a little offended.  
  
"Hey Tom-wanna get some raffle tickets?" Koji signaled to Tommy, who was with his mother.  
  
Tommy threw his mom puppy-dog eyes. She surveyed Koji and the rest of the group. Unfortunately she had over heard Izumi's skirt comment and shook her head.  
  
"No." She said flatly. She pulled Tommy away from the others.  
  
"Okayyyy then..." Koji said to himself.  
  
The lights turned off and the dean's voice came on, introducing the people performing.  
  
---------------------------------------------*------------------------------ ----------------  
(Hours and hours and hours later)  
  
"Look at that girl!" Izumi pointed to someone on the stage, "She's been in that South America dance, the Guyanese dance, Caribbean dance and that Indian dance thing. What's up with her???? Gods can't she make up her friggin mind! Ughhhh!"  
  
"Maybe she's all of those things," Kouichi suggested.  
  
"What ever."  
  
The dean came on again, ending the concert. Izumi saw the girl that had danced all those dances run to the bathroom.  
  
'Hmmm...she's probably gunna wet her pants. I wanna see this.' Izumi didn't know why, but she didn't like that girl. Pulling out her bubble gum pink camera she rushed to the bathroom.  
  
She saw the girl washing her face, tons of make up washing down the drain. Izumi hid in the stall to see if she'd do anything else.  
  
"Are you some school-paper photographer or something?" The girl asked edgily, still washing her face. Izumi blushed and hid the camera behind her back. She tried to think of a lie. In a faux (fake) sugar-cane voice she said,  
  
"Oh no. I just....liked your dancing so much. I wanted to meet you in person-I guess I'm a little shy."  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes. Izumi felt as if her gaze pierced right through her.  
  
"My name's Rita Sing-You're Izumi, aren't you?"  
  
"Why yes!" Izumi said delighted that even this new girl knew her name. "What have you heard about me?"  
  
Rita surveyed her, "Well, I have heard that you use flattery to get what you want. I've also heard you fall easily for it."  
  
Izumi blushed and started to stutter.  
  
"See youz." Rita turned her back on Izumi and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Izumi steamed. "No one walks away from me! I will get you back! I will make sure everyone in Japan knows that ..."  
  
Rita didn't bother to listen. She had just paused to see what Izumi would say. She walked away, leaving Izumi to mouth off to the nothingness she was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------+------------------ -------------  
  
Nanashi:  
  
So how'd you like it? I'm sorry I made Izumi so bitchy. Oh well. ^- ^  
  
This was just to show that Guyanese girls rock. My friend Hannah- she's always talking about how Polish girls rock-Well Hannah, Guyanese girls not only rock but they rulez! Lol!  
  
I made a sketch of the Guyanese girl. If you want a copy of it email me. Just title the sub. Guyanese Girl pic or Rita pic or something like that! 


End file.
